


Enforcement Of Punishment Models

by farthendur



Series: Two On Top Of The Whole [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has a big dance performance and something about it rubs Junmyeon in a very wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enforcement Of Punishment Models

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know this literally took forever. I've been struggling some to find inspiration to write. But time is what I've been lacking the most. You can't imagine how busy I've been ;[ 
> 
> BUT. I am working on another installment. I will also take the time to construct a little timeline of when things happen.

“On your knees,” Junmyeon orders, stepping behind Sehun who is setting down a margarita on the glass coffee table.

Sehun turns and blinks, “What?”

“On your knees. Now.”

Daddy’s tone is steely. His face is like stone and Sehun is scared, but also increasingly aroused.

“Daddy what, I was ab-“

“I said, on your knees, Sehun. Now. And I mean _right now_.”

Knowing better than to disobey his daddy, Sehun drops to his knees on the soft carpet and fixes his expectant eyes on Junmyeon’s.

ᴥ

Every now and then, in the morning, as both men are getting ready to head out to the lingering smell of the breakfast Minseok prepared for them, Sehun fulfills yet another function of a good boyfriend.

This morning he steps next to his daddy and smiles at him in the mirror. Junmyeon, who is fixing his hair, glances at him and returns the smile, especially when he sees that Sehun is wearing his green varsity jacket. Adding a finishing touch to his flawless hair, Jun turns to face his boyfriend. The younger man throws the tie around Jun’s smaller shoulders and lifts the starched collar of his white shirt. As his slender fingers waltz near Junmyeon’s neck, the older man watches his face with a tender, content expression. The way his eyes sparkle in subtle pleasure, the gentle curve of his lips, the slope of his Adam’s apple.

“Hmm,” Sehun’s eyebrows crease together for a moment, as he tries to straighten out the Windsor. His face smoothens into a smile once the knot on the navy blue tie is complete, “There.”

Jun smiles at the way the long fingers pat down the starched collar. They linger on his shoulders. Junmyeon’s outfit is pristine, sharp folds, rustling creases. Crisp. Sehun blinks lazily and meets his daddy’s gaze. He leans in for a soft, slow kiss when Jun raises his chin. It’s supposed to be a single loving kiss – a way to wish the other a nice day, a way to express affection and belonging. Yet something inside Sehun is tingling a little because of Junmyeon’s perfect aura of soft, kind but firm masculinity, and so when Jun starts pulling away, Sehun kisses him again, just as softly as before.

They exchange a few of those relaxed kisses, making things a little soft and fuzzy around the edges, before Junmyeon adds depth to it, subtly but firmly, and a flare shoots through Sehun and he suddenly remembers the way the mirror fogged up this morning from the steam rising from Junmyeon’s naked wet body.

Sehun pulls away. He lets out a deep breath and mirrors his daddy’s small smile, not missing the composed glint in daddy’s eyes.

Junmyeon pulls him gently down to plant a tender kiss on his forehead, “We’ll have a good night tonight, if we’re not too tired.”

With that promise, the older man walks out the room. Sehun hears him sort through his keys in the living room while the boy pats some cologne on his neck. He is still buzzing faintly, thinking about how Junmyeon is going to head to his office now and look impeccable and authoritative and stunning as he lectures some dumb college kids that all probably want to get into his pants but can’t because Dr. Kim has a cute college boy to come home to and make out with and bend over a table and love. Sehun shivers, partially in an effort to shake off his arousal.

“The performance starts at five thirty, don’t forget, Jun,” he says, walking over to his shoes in the corridor.

“I couldn’t forget if I tried, baby. Every piece of me is anticipating seeing you dance,” Junmyeon smiles an exaggerated smirk and Sehun almost throws a shoe at him. “I’ll probably be there around five, I’ll text you.”

A minute later Jun is ready to leave. He puts a hand on Sehun’s waist as the younger leans in for a kiss.

“You’re not worried, are you?” he asks, hand still, eyes soft.

“I’m a little nervous, but it’ll be fine,” Sehun reassures and kisses daddy’s cheek.

“Good. Love you. Bye, Minseok!”

ᴥ

Junmyeon types in the grade of the last student on his list and clicks away the window, saving the progress report, just as his phone buzzes. It keeps vibrating while he unlocks it as new messages arrive. He opens KakaoTalk and huffs.

_Daddy!_

A picture follows, one Sehun took of himself in the dance studio mirror. He’s wearing sweatpants and a tight black tank top that makes him look smoking hot. Junmyeon closes his eyes for a second as they roll in their orbits. He can see the droplets of sweat on Sehun’s temples. He hates Sehun’s adorable and painfully handsome face.

_don’t forget!!_

Jun sighs loudly, feeling a faint stirring in his trousers.

_I’ll be there, Sehunnie_

He is right about to lock his phone when it buzzes again. It’s a close up of Sehun’s face in the mirror now. Jun can see the sweat on his chest and his beautiful broad shoulders. The boy is making a peace sign and smiling sweetly, perfectly aware that Junmyeon wouldn’t forget and perfectly aware of the effect he has on his daddy.

Junmyeon shakes his head and sighs again. He doesn’t really know what to type, so he hopes an _Oh my God.._ conveys his reaction.

ᴥ

The stack of answer sheets on Junmyeon’s desk doesn’t seem to shrink, even as he signs under yet another B+. Dr. Kim, professor of History and Politics and Department Chair of the East Asian Studies program, takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. The quiz was easy – he had made sure. Why was it that none of the answer sheets he graded so far got an A? He’d have to look back at the questions, see which one was a common obstacle…maybe a curve would be easier instead of…

Junmyeon startles in his leather chair, his eyes aching. He sighs deeply and picks up his phone.

_I’m so tired, Sehunnie_

He takes a blurry picture of his face mushed in his hand. He thumbs through the ungraded answer sheets, waiting for a reply.

_Take a nap daddy! And dont even think about not coming to the performance!!!_

Junmyeon checks the time and realizes that he does indeed have time for a little nap on his leather couch.

Forty-five minutes later, he is throwing his bag in the back of his car and humming to himself. His nap wasn’t the most comfortable or satiating, but it helped alleviate a little of the exhaustion in his muscles. He parks behind one of the performance buildings of Sehun’s university twenty minutes later, early and proud. Kim Junmyeon is rarely late.

At the center of the foyer, close to the main entrance to the auditorium, a tall black man in a colorful button down is sitting behind a makeshift snacks stand. Jun sees him drumming on the table and scrolling through his phone once he approaches, reaching for his wallet. A cup of lemonade is more than welcome right now.

Someone emerges from one of the side entrances just as Junmyeon passes by it and he does a double take because it’s a lanky Sehun with a small smile on his handsome face.

“Hey there, papi,” he says and stops in front of Jun.

“Well that’s a new one,” the older man remarks and lets his eyes scan his boy from head to toe. Sehun is still wearing sweatpants and that tight black tank. Jun licks his lips.

“Wanna take me backstage?” Sehun teases and his daddy huffs and shakes his head.

“I was gonna get some lemonade. Do you want anything?”

“Jeremy, can you get this gentleman some lemonade, I’ll pay you after the show,” Sehun says as they stop in front of the table and Jun is about to protest, when Sehun winks at him exaggeratedly. “This one’s on me.”

Junmyeon shakes his head again, blushing a bit. He takes the cup of lemonade and thanks Jeremy.

“Jeremy, this is my boyfriend, Junmyeon,” Sehun says and Junmyeon smiles embarrassedly and bows, says it’s nice to meet the man. Jeremy replies accordingly and smiles, though Jun doesn’t miss the confusion in his eyes. Despite his youthful face, Junmyeon gives off an unmistakable air of authority and age.

Sehun stays with his daddy for a couple of minutes and chats with him. Junmyeon smiles at the way his boy is standing as close as possible and makes sure to leer openly and touch plenty. He knows people are watching and that it matters to Sehun. Once Sehun has to go back inside for a final rehearsal, Jun settles back in his armchair and sips on his lemonade while browsing news on his phone. Several of Sehun’s classmates and many of his fraternity brothers pass by and greet him, some even stop to chat with him. Most call him by his first name by now and some like talking to him surprisingly much – a big change from the first times he met them, when they were weirded out and intimidated by Sehun’s much older millionaire college professor boyfriend Dr. Kim. After he’s attended a good number of closed frat parties that could cost him his job, however, Dr. Kim becomes Jun or Sugar Daddy and a loved friend of the house and many of Sehun’s classmates.

Some envy Sehun: for the soft smiles and firm touches. A few speculate sometimes – and hit the nail on the head unknowingly – that Junmyeon is the type to twist arms and fuck hard and ruthless, before pressing soft pecks down your back and ask if you’ve done all your homework, apologize for taking too much out of your work time.

Junmyeon tries hard to enjoy all of the performances that precede Sehun’s first one, but he really can’t wrap his mind around some of the more abstract ones. He can appreciate the effort and beauty of dance – he knows how much all dancers put into their work – but he really just doesn’t understand some, can’t for the life of him catch the patterns, let alone the meaning behind. He does, however, manage to spot a couple of very attractive dancers and contemplates asking Sehun about them later since they are Sehun’s type too.

And then the lights come back on and Sehun is on stage too. Junmyeon sits up. It’s a mixed formation in matching colors, grey sweatpants and black tops. They dance remarkably to highly upbeat music, sharp movements, loud stomps. Junmyeon’s eyes are on Sehun, marveling at the determination on his boyfriend’s face. He knows this is not Sehun’s preferred style – Sehun is all about smoother, languid rolls – which makes his boy’s performance that much more impressive.

Sehun isn’t in the next short bit, and then he’s back. With a woman. Junmyeon shuffles in his seat, tries to smile a little when the pair take center stage, foreheads pressed together, hands on each other. Two other couples occupy left and right stage. Junmyeon licks his lips and smiles at his lap before forcing his eyes back up.

The following minutes confirm his suspicions and chart out the course for the rest of the night.

The music is only mildly upbeat, but all the chords and beats draw a sexual flow which is reflected in the choreography. Junmyeon looks away more than once at first, then tries to focus on Sehun. The two dancers barely part. They press and sway together, rolls their hips in sync and grind on each other in perfectly calculated movements. They seem to be breathing each other’s air, the girl’s fingers travel from Sehun’s neck down to his abs over the drawn expanse of his white dress shirt. She winks at the audience as she turns in his arms and his lips near her ear as his hands settle on her hips. Junmyeon’s jaw sets. He ignores the space between Sehun’s crotch and the girl’s behind and the way his face remains mostly focused, neutral. How did any of them even agree to a dance like this?

Thankfully, there are several more performances before the end of the show and Junmyeon manages to subdue the searing thoughts that jolt right through his dick.

ᴥ

Jun’s eyes are intent on Sehun’s. He can see tiredness and curiosity and fear and arousal in them. He wants to kiss the shiny pink lips, but then he remembers how close they were to that whore’s ear and he wants to bite them. He wants to stretch them with a gag and see them tremble around his cock.

“You fucking tease,” he says, voice low and menacing, and Sehun understands when pale fingers lock around his jaw. A sparkle flashes in his eyes, but he waits. Daddy is towering over him and the look on his face is scary. “Hands behind your back,” Daddy orders and his voice is quiet and merciless and Sehun obeys, faint tingles in the tips of his fingers. Suddenly, daddy’s hand is gripping and pulling his hair and Sehun gasps and stares into Daddy’s eyes. “Do you remember your safe word?”

Sehun remembers his safe word, he really does, but the moment he tries to utter it, he realizes how painfully close he is to Daddy’s bulging crotch.

“Ch—chicken,” he manages, but Daddy’s seen where he’s looking and thrusts his crotch in his face.

“Yeah, looks good, doesn’t it? Daddy’s bulge always looks good. You’re only allowed to look at Daddy’s bulge like that, understood? You fucking—“ Daddy releases his hair and Sehun almost falls backwards. Jun unbuckles his belt and opens his trousers and pushes them down just a little, just enough for his black boxers to be out and emphasizing his member.

“Yeah, take a good look,” he says and draws his fingers along his hardening shaft. “That bitch you were feeling up on stage can’t give you a sight like that, can she? Hm? I guess you forgot how much you love cock when you were up there, didn’t you? Or were you doing it just to make me mad? Just to make me jealous? Yeah, take a good look at Daddy’s bulge, you aren’t allowed to look at anyone else like that. You know what, I don’t know if you even deserve to see Daddy’s cock, let alone have it between your lips…” Junmyeon’s voice is in full Daddy mode and it’s driving Sehun wild.

He starts to pull his pants back up, but Sehun reaches out, almost breaks all rules and touches him, but he’s just so desperate, “No, Daddy, please take it out! Daddy, I’m sorry!”

Jun stares at him intently, all but contemptuously and Sehun shrinks.

“Come here, feel Daddy’s cock,” Jun says and Sehun presses his face in the heat of Daddy’s crotch. He sniffs and kisses and then Daddy reaches inside his boxers and Sehun is faced with Daddy’s beautiful erection, proud, mighty, drool-worthy. Daddy orders him to kiss it, so he does, in a most reverent way. He wants to draw this out, he wants to be punished, but he also relishes in worshipping Daddy. When Daddy finally gives him permission to, he blissfully takes Daddy’s cock into his mouth. He moves on it, takes it as far down as he can, then pulls out, but Daddy snatches it away with an obscene pop just as he’s about to go down again.

A trail of saliva hangs between Daddy’s shaft and Sehun’s lips for a moment. Daddy’s eyes are hooded. He strokes his cock, shiny with spit, squeezing up and down. There is an insane amount of authority in his movements and Sehun is all but ready to give himself up to him, but he holds off, wants to prolong his punishment.

“You want more, don’t you? You’re craving Daddy’s hard cock. Did you crave that whore the same way?” Sehun is shaking his head, eyes jumping between the leaking dick and Daddy’s handsome face. “Well, nothing is as good as Daddy’s cock. I’ve told you that about a hundred thousand times, and I thought you knew…”

“I know, Daddy, I’m sorry, I know, I didn’t—“

“You were dancing with that whore like you wanted to undress her right there on stage!” Daddy slaps him and it’s not hard – Daddy has a good sense of limits – but a shiver shakes Sehun’s body.

“Daddy! I didn’t mean—“

“Shut up!” another slap stings Sehun’s cheek and tears rise to his eyes. “She wanted to touch you all over like a cheap whore and you were happy to let her, weren’t you? Daddy is about to remind you that he is the only one who gets to touch you, Sehun.”

Daddy’s fingers pry Sehun’s mouth open and then Daddy is sliding his hard shaft into his boy’s mouth. Sehun is blinking wildly and doing his best to close his lips around the hard cock and open his throat and press his tongue up the underside and feel it all and look at Daddy and be—

“Does it taste good? Hmm?” Daddy pats Sehun’s cheek as the boy lets out a moan of agreement. “Damn right it tastes good, you little slut. Taste daddy’s cock…” he fucks the boy’s mouth at a steady pace, hand holding him still by his neck, to the sound of muffled moans, delightful slurping and the occasional gag. “Little cockslut, don’t you ever forget the taste of Daddy’s cock…don’t you ever think anything can compare…”

Daddy lets him go after a couple of minutes and Sehun scrambles to grab his shaft and continue blowing him despite his aching jaw. He slurps and toys with the head, massages Daddy’s balls and kisses and licks up the length of Daddy’s leaking dick, sustains eye contact and does his best to worship Daddy’s manhood and affirm his own submission. He tries to get his tongue to travel over every inch of Daddy’s cock because he loves, he worships the thick tool in his hand, the way it feels heavy on his tongue, in his worst moments and his most madly aroused state. Junmyeon watches him with a smoldering look of authority and accompanies the way he is caressing his boy with measured moans. If he is loving the look of those pink lips stretched around him more than usual, he doesn’t show it.

In the end – or what Sehun thinks and kind of hopes is the end because he is tired and wants to cuddle up to Daddy and just watch TV – Daddy Junmyeon fucks his mouth again, his tight body flexing and droplets of sweat dripping down his pale chest. His balls clench as he plunges his cock down Sehun’s throat a final time and then splatters his seed on the boy’s face after a couple of quick jerks.

Though Sehun does his best to catch Daddy’s release, Daddy has to help him and gather it with the fingers of his veiny hand and push it into his spent mouth, digits spreading his jaw obscenely and making him swallow every last drop while muttering about how Sehun should never forget the taste of Daddy’s cum. He wipes a tear from Sehun’s cheek then. The boy tries to still his trembling jaw. He knows Daddy might be angry that Sehun is trying to retain his dignity, but at the same time wants to give the man the satisfaction from witnessing the result of the forceful element.

Sehun takes a deep breath behind closed eyes. He smells sex and he smells Daddy’s cologne and his own. He reaches for his cocktail just as he sees that Jun is still rubbing his member with three fingers.

“I hope you don’t think we’re done, you cockslut,” Daddy informs calmly while Sehun is chugging down the drink. The boy hears the ring of metal and turns to see that Junmyeon is brandishing a pair of plain metal handcuffs. Sehun sets down the glass. His eyes flick up and down Daddy’s figure and take in his relaxed posture, the nonchalance in the way he unlocks the cuffs with his erection popping out of the nest of his unbuttoned trousers and his underwear. He’s starting to think that maybe he doesn’t want to let his dick soften on its own. Perhaps—

“Hands behind your back,” Daddy’s tone leaves no room for disobedience. Sehun readjusts the spread of his legs and waits for the metal to dig into his skin.

The dig is suddenly too sharp and he groans, “That’s too tight, Daddy…”

“Good. This is your punishment after all, it’s not supposed to—“

“No, chicken, chicken, Daddy, that really is too tight,” Sehun squirms and Junmyeon starts fumbling with the key.

“Sorry, baby,” he mumbles. “Is this alright with you, is it okay if we continue? Is it still too tight?”

After they figure out the handcuffs, Daddy stands Sehun up and tugs his body back by his hair. He draws a veiny hand down from the boy’s neck across his clothed chest and abs, slowly to his crotch, then back up under his shirt. Smooth skin feels smooth skin, warmth meets warmth, Sehun moans, Daddy continues possessively exploring, feeling, groping.

When Daddy pulls his shirt off and tangles it around his wrists, Sehun feels ready to be molested. He is dragged and shoved to the bedroom then; his everything stands at attention, almost begging for Daddy’s touch. He is tired and even maybe hurting – a little, from all the dancing – but the buzz bouncing off his muscles is close to being enough to wipe out the thought of anything but Daddy and the Punishment.

Daddy shoves him on the bed and leaves the room. Sehun rolls to his side and waits, glancing to the door. Something in him really, really wants to call out to Daddy. When a few minutes pass and he hears nothing, he starts rutting against the bed - an action meant to appease his sore dick for a moment and potentially anger Daddy further – but the position is too uncomfortable. Daddy walks in just as the boy is rolling back.

“Hi, Daddy... Holy shit, Daddy!” Sehun exclaims when he sees Daddy, lean and hot and strong in the pair of leather pants he’s changed into. He’s tucked his white button down inside and is pushing the mirror from the walk-in closet in front of him. Sehun doesn’t know where to look because Daddy’s new outfit is impossibly tight and outlining every gorgeous curve, dip and swelling on his body, but also because the mirror means humiliation. Sehun doesn’t know if he is ready, but his body does and he feels his hole clenching.

“Daddy, you’re really…” Sehun twists on the bed to follow Daddy with his eyes. The man positions the mirror by the wall on the other side of the room. He walks over to the wardrobe, opens the sliding door and bends down to look through the bottom drawer. Sehun ogles his frame. He knows why Daddy is putting on this lewd display, he knows and he loves it. His eyes follow the length of Daddy’s strong legs up to his gorgeous round ass and thinks about wanting to maybe squeeze it, pet it, but then realizes that the dominating wish within him is the one to see Daddy’s ass tightening, thrusting powerfully.

Daddy catches Sehun’s thirsty gaze and smirks faintly. Daddy rarely shows outright smugness, he achieves everything with ease and expresses his satisfaction directly. In his hands, Sehun sees a ball gag, as well as a mouth-spreader. A vibrator appears too.

“You’re very pretty today, Sehunnie. Very cute...,” Jun says as he climbs on the bed and sits his boy up. “ _My_ cute boy. _Mine._ ” He emphasizes his words by squeezing Sehun’s arms, eyes boring into the boy’s.

Sehun finds himself in front of the mirror. The mattress dips under his and Daddy’s knees, and Sehun sits back on his heels, so Daddy is taller. He waits, and as he waits, the goosebumps on his skin cause his whole body to shudder in anticipation. Daddy watches him without meeting his eyes. Sehun knows it’s mostly an act, a game, and yet he can’t help but wonder if it’s contempt or anger he sees in Daddy’s eyes, if Daddy maybe hates him a bit for the performance, for the way he acted on stage.

Then Daddy’s fingers brush the strip of skin between Sehun’s belt and his tank. Sehun straightens up for a moment. Daddy sneaks his fingers under the fabric and starts feeling up the boy’s abs. Suddenly both his hands are roaming Sehun’s torso. The two watch the scene unfold in the mirror, the possessive, molesting feel to Daddy’s movements.

_I can do this. I have the power to do this, to touch you like this. Me, no one else._

Daddy’s smooth hands brush across Sehun’s chest several times, but it’s only after he makes sure to feel every bump and dip in his boy’s muscles that he pauses to greet, rub and twist his nipples. He watches Sehun’s head fall back on his shoulder and presses himself tighter to the boy’s body. The cloud of heat around them thickens. So does Sehun’s erection once Daddy’s lips touch his ear. Sehun moans, the feeling of being molested tasting wonderful on his skin. He remembers being this close to Boa, moving behind her for those long moments. As Daddy’s tongue teases his ear, Sehun is reminded of how much he prefers to have Daddy’s tight body wrapped around his like that. Of how fantastic it is to be owned.

Sehun squirms and moans lowly. Daddy keeps his package pressed tightly against him. While his right hand continues its possessive exploration of the boy’s chest, two of the digits on his left hand pry Sehun’s lips open. They wiggle and vex the boy’s throat, much like they are going to be assaulting his boy hole.

“Suck on them,” Daddy whispers in his ear and Sehun obeys so eagerly. He looks at himself in the mirror and realizes that there’s only one way for him to look more used by Junmyeon.

He is shoved on his front suddenly, his loose shorts being pulled down, and he thinks he can’t feel more exposed. Daddy’s wet fingers press to his hole and rub tight circles into the skin. Sehun jolts forward, tries to get away involuntarily, and feel more at the same time, but Daddy holds him firmly.

“Do you think I could finger you with just your spit as lube?” Daddy wonders and Sehun begs against it and then the tip of Daddy’s finger pops in and Sehun yelps.

But then Daddy is done teasing and needs a bit of relief for himself, so he flips Sehun and sits him up again. In a move of generosity, he pushes his boy’s face in his crotch and allows him to feel the heat of his hardness. Sehun shivers all over. His jaw goes slack as he watches Junmyeon unbutton the tight leather pants and bring his leaking cock out, which is perfect because Daddy can easily rub the head against his lips and slip it in the boy’s mouth.

Sehun is no less eager this time around, though – he concludes - his jaw is definitely sore. The taste and weight of Daddy’s cock on his tongue is invaluable. The next blissful portion of eternity Sehun spends slurping and gagging and whimpering and feeling his insides churn at Daddy’s dirty talk, and at what he sees in the mirror: his gorgeous tight and lean Daddy Junmyeon fucking his baby boy’s mouth in the most perfect way, knees bent slightly, but form still impeccable, while his boy slumps and relies on his guidance and support as he tries to take it well.

Swallowing loudly and struggling to catch his breath, Sehun croaks out, “You taste so good, Daddy….you taste so great…”

Daddy makes sure his boy can see himself in the mirror when he adjusts his head to hang off the bed and slowly but surely inserts every inch of his cock down Sehun’s throat. He stills and grunts and Sehun feels so used and on the brink of exploding. A fleeting thought blinks in his preoccupied mind as Daddy’s warm hands claim his torso again – no one else can make this kind of abuse as sweet and overwhelming.

After he fucks his throat for a couple of noisy minutes, Junmyeon lets Sehun catch his breath by moving him around, so he’d be lying on a pillow, and focusing on his crotch. The boy’s boner pops out of his discarded boxers moments later, hard, red, leaking, begging. Sehun finds himself kneeling on the bed in front of the mirror again, this time even more exposed, with Daddy’s veiny hand on his cock and his fingers back in his mouth. Sehun gives himself up to the humiliation – he’s nothing but a boy, naked and vulnerable, small and bare in his Daddy’s intrusive hands. He moans and groans in Junmyeon’s grip as the older man jerks him off slowly and skillfully, sometimes taking the boy’s dick and balls together in his hand, groping and tugging and claiming. Junmyeon takes pleasure in teasing him and dipping his finger in the oozing precum, extending small strands of clear liquid to further humiliate his boy.

That handsome boy on stage with the teasing hip thrusts and the irresistible smirk? That must have been someone else.

That can’t be the same boy who is now getting manhandled with his gorgeous ass high in the air and his hands still aching behind his back. It’s not the same boy who whines as his older boyfriend lubes his winking hole up and slides a finger, then two, inside.

Junmyeon places a single soft kiss on his boy’s neck while twisting his fingers inside of him. He meets the boy’s gaze in the mirror and speaks by his ear, “How does that feel, baby? Remembering how good Daddy can make you feel yet?”

“Daddy…”

“Want another one, baby? I know Daddy’s little slut can take a lot more than this,” Junmyeon’s tone is way too sensual and his body way too gorgeous and Sehun whines out again. The man’s lips leave a warm, wet trail behind the boy’s ear and distract him with nibbles as a third finger slides in. Sehun’s eyes clench shut. Daddy’s hand supports his chest, Daddy’s body is flush against his. The leather sticks to Sehun’s skin. Daddy is murmuring and twisting his fingers in and out, “My sweet boy…my tight little slut….yeah…born to take Daddy’s fingers…”

Sehun’s head lulls and Daddy supports it with his shoulder, embracing his boy and murmuring into his hair while ruining him with just his fingers.

“Ready, baby? Ready to feel Daddy?” Junmyeon presses kisses to his boy’s jaw and neck and shoulder and lets his fingers slide out with a slick sound. The anger seems to have left his voice, replaced by lust, love and that sweet, heavy taste of authority.

“Daddy….more, please…”

Junmyeon lets the boy rest on the bed while he fetches the key to the handcuffs. His warm hands slide up and down Sehun’s arms, soothing out the soreness. He presses kisses to Sehun’s wrists. His demeanor is different now – he is still claiming, proving a point, but much less angrily. He holds Sehun’s gaze with a smile as he nudges his body up, helps him to raise his ass in the air. Sehun shivers and takes in a shaky breath when he feels Daddy’s soft lips on his ass. Daddy’s fingers leave goosebumps on the boy’s thighs.

“This is it, baby. If you weren’t thoroughly reminded who you belong to until now, this will surely do it,” Daddy narrates as he slicks himself up. Sehun watches with hooded eyes as best as he can and he is so ready, so grateful, so in love with this man. He sticks his ass up even more. “Good boy…that’s how I want you, Sehunnie. This is what you were meant to be…”

And then Daddy penetrates him, his shaft slides in with measured speed and Sehun’s back arches. He moans loudly, calling out to his Daddy, mouth falling wide open, and his breath catches when Daddy starts moving. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room way too soon, and Sehun’s mouth has no time to close, so moans continue to spill freely and he can barely breathe properly. He catches sight of himself, body twisted and subjugated by Daddy’s lean, beautiful figure thrusting away inside of him.

The boy watches himself in the mirror and exaggerates his moans, his movements, arches his body more to look every bit the surrendered slut he is for Daddy.

“Daddy, ah! Daddy!”

“Yes, baby, yes, feel Daddy’s cock stretching you open…Yeah, good boy…” Daddy is watching him too, watching himself, but mostly focusing on the slide of his dick in the boy. An aggressive, overflowing with lust expression resides on his face. He changes his pace and slams into the boy delightfully after pulling out slowly almost all the way. Electrifying thrills explode around Sehun’s groin every time Daddy hammers in. The boy feels beads of sweat rolling down his temple, his whole lower half buzzing. His senses return and his Daddy’s murmurs reach him, “taking my cock so well…tiny, tight boyhole…Look in the mirror, Sehunnie, and remember who owns you and make sure you don’t forget it ever again…You were born to take Daddy’s cock like this, baby…”

A moment later Junmyeon pauses and pulls out without warning. Sehun whines out once more and almost falls over. He feels his hole gaping, misses Daddy…and then Junmyeon is back, his phone in his hand, leather pants off and shirt unbuttoned to reveal his glistening toned torso. A surge of arousal crashes through Sehun and he tries to push himself on Daddy’s shaft.

“Gonna take a picture of you, baby,” Daddy informs while thrusting back in. Sehun barely has time to register the words inbetween his own moans when Junmyeon’s hand sneaks into his hair and clutches and pulls and Sehun yelps. Daddy’s pelvis is flush against his arched boy now, and he is _so. DEEP._ He hears the click of the camera and Daddy releases him.

“No, daddy, no, please don’t take it out, Daddy!” Sehun scrambles to try to grab onto Junmyeon’s hips as the older man begins to pull out.

Junmyeon grins, “Daddy’s little cockslut…” He slams back in and tosses the phone on the nightstand. He fists Sehun’s hair again takes up a brutal pace, bracing his feet on the mattress and fucking his boy silly, eyes dark. Sehun’s eyes are glued to the mirror, his dick is leaking all over the sheets, his knees are about to give out as the constant stream of high moans and whimpers drain the last of his energy.

Sehun belongs to Daddy and Daddy is the best thing in the world and then Daddy stops abruptly. Sehun can hear him panting. He sees him wipe his brow in the mirror, then take off his shirt and use it to wipe his chest briefly. His hips rock in and out slightly and Sehun lets out a few delicate _ah_ ’s. Daddy’s rippled torso is a heavenly sight. Sehun dares not touch himself as Junmyeon’s hot fingers slide up and down his hips, then dart to his sides and back. Daddy sinks his blunt nails in his boy’s back and draws down and Sehun arches and cries out and Daddy wraps his arms around him to sit him up, fingers over his chest and throat. He thrusts shallowly and sucks dark marks where his neck curves into his shoulder.

“Baby,” Junmyeon breathes close to his boy’s ear and grinds his hips ever so slightly. His hot skin feels marvelous on Sehun’s back. His lips soothe Sehun’s neck. His hand feels his boy’s chest and abs, claiming, loving, “I’m close. I want to be able to see you when I cum inside of you, Sehunnie.”

A whine rises in Sehun’s throat. Daddy holds him and stays close as he pulls out and helps his boy on his back. His hands open Sehun’s legs gently, and he is soon hovering above him, beautiful and tired and fond. Sehun smiles up at him – this is different. Daddy loves him, Daddy is beautiful. Daddy kisses him softly and Sehun inhales deeply. He’s awake now. He’s aware of every little thing about the soft press of Jun’s lips to his, the quiet smack when Jun sucks on his bottom lip tenderly. And then Daddy slips back in and they both moan out, their tongues finding each other.

“Daddy…” Sehun breathes out when Jun’s pelvis presses against his skin. He is so full.

Junmyeon watches him fondly, though his eyes are dark again. Sehun is too tight around him, too hot, too perfect. He takes a deep breath and feels up Sehun’s sweat-slicked torso. He finds his boy’s hand, pins it to the pillow and twines their fingers and he presses even deeper into him. Sehun’s eyes widen and he stares up at his Daddy reverently, his entire body buzzing. Still pressed deep inside of him, Junmyeon kisses him again, slow, lasting, not letting go. Sehun forgets to breathe for a long moment, then exhales loudly and it almost sounds like a sob as Daddy kisses him again and again and starts moving.

Junmyeon makes love to him from that point on. Slow, deliberate, relentless, pressing Sehun’s knees to his chest and hitting his prostate with each thrust. Sehun’s moans are high pitched and uninhibited. Everything, everything is peaking, overflowing, about to burst, and Junmyeon doesn’t break eye contact even as he speeds up and wraps his fingers around his boy’s cock. It takes just a couple of good, twisting pumps to make Sehun fall apart and press his head into the pillow and whine out and cum all over himself. He clenches around Junmyeon and Junmyeon lets his head drop, fucks into his boy faster for a minute and squeezes his fingers even tighter as he cums deep inside of him.

Sehun feels every muscle in his body give out. Jun is half on top of him still, panting. A thudding buzz that straddles the border of pleasant and painful spread through Sehun’s body. He is just _so_ tired. He dozes off at lightning speed, with confusing images and thoughts flashing through his mind, and the next time he startles awake with a small gasp is when Jun is cleaning him up with a warm cloth.

Junmyeon presses a soft kiss to his boy’s knee as he spreads his legs open. Cum and lube leaks out of Sehun and Jun takes the time to clean him up nicely. He notices the arm Sehun’s thrown over his eyes and dims down the lights in the room as he walks out for another towel. The warmest of smiles takes over his face when he returns and his eyes fall on his boy. Sehun’s arm has slid off his face. He looks entirely at peace, practically glowing in the dimmed light. Junmyeon feels love blossom in his chest and he presses a few tender kisses to Sehun’s forehead and hair.

“No,” Sehun grumbles out when Jun tries to nudge him to the side in order to spread a towel over the wet spot on the sheets.

“Shh, Sehunnie, just let me- “

“No, go to bed…”

“Sehunnie-“

“Go to bed, Jun, stop it.”

Sehun rolls to his side. He is naked and long and beautiful. By the time Jun turns off the lights and wraps his arms around the boy’s warm body, it’s well past midnight and both men are looking forward to a lazy Saturday.

They settle wordlessly into each other’s embrace. Junmyeon sighs deeply. He kisses Sehun’s neck, before nuzzling into the pillow, ready to fall asleep.

“Daddy,” Sehun says, fingers caressing Junmyeon’s, voice quiet and sleepy, “you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.”

ᴥ

The next morning, Junmyeon wakes up before Sehun. He strokes his fingers through the boy’s hair gently, presses a kiss to his temple, before getting up to make breakfast which turns into lunch. He takes a moment over their meal, as he does sometimes, to apologize for some of the things he said and to explain, to clarify, that he let himself get carried away for the sake of their “sexy time”.

Sehun smiles and shakes his head and shifts his fingers to grip Junmyeon’s hands.

“You don’t need to apologize, daddy, you know just mentioning it is fine. We had a great time, it’s fine,” he says in between bites.

Junmyeon smiles too. He presses a few kisses to Sehun’s knuckles. Later, Sehun comes across the picture on his phone, of a veiny hand and fingers twisted in his hair, of his own arched back. His hand sneaks into his boxers and his other one uploads the picture to his Tumblr blog.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, anyone wondering how Sehun and Junmyeon met?


End file.
